Fairy Trouble
by NerdyNekoGirl
Summary: Iceland and Liechtenstein are having some trouble with a certain mischievous fairy named Lynne. Lynne steals both of their bows and now they have get them back together. Cute Iceliech one-shot. K because Iceland curses like once.


Fairies

Norway wasn't the only Nordic that saw fairies. Of course, it just had to run in the family; Iceland saw them as well. While he's not as open about it as Norway, he can see and talk to fairies. Which explains the puffin always on his shoulder. Most nations do have pets that are immortal as long as they stay with their masters so no one questions Mr. Puffin. But unlike the other pets, Mr. Puffin can talk, and Iceland is one of the only people who can hear him along with the rest of the Magic Trio. But his ability is usually just mistaken for a strong bond between pet and master.

The other Nordics know about their abilities too, it's hard to deny that fairies follow around your housemates when objects are always disappearing and ending up in odd places. Although, Iceland usually keeps quiet about his abilities around other nations, even if it's hard to ignore a troll pestering you during a meeting, he stays quiet. He just doesn't want people thinking he's insane like his brother and England. So, Iceland simply ignores the fairies whenever out in public... when he can.

"Emil, I need you to watch Lynne," Norway told his brother blankly.

"When did Lynne become my responsibility?" Lynne was a fairy woman with a huge attitude and probably the biggest troublemaker.

"I have a meeting with the Magic Trio, so you're stuck with her," he got his coat and bag and started to leave, "If you don't watch her properly, I'll keep you away from your licorice for a whole month." Norway closed the door behind him.

"That's tyranny!" The outburst caused Mr. Puffin to rear back, he started to circle Iceland's head.

"Cool it, tough guy!" Iceland mumbled some stuff under his breath.

"Hey, Emil!" Said a high voice, Lynne flew over in front of Iceland. She was barely three inches tall with wild red hair and red eyes, "I want to go outside." She whined.

"I don't feel like watching you outside, Lynne," Lynne puffed up her cheeks in a pout, then smirked deviously. Iceland hated that devious smirk.

"Then I'll go myself," She flew away.

"How? All the doors and windows are closed and you're too weak to open one."

"Then I'll just use this!" She held up a white tie and hooked it around the door handle, pulling it open.

Iceland looked down to see his bow tie gone,"My tie! You little thief!" Lynne giggled and flew out the door that she had managed to open a crack. "Get back here!" Iceland followed her outside as Lynne flew up into the air.

"Gotta catch me first!" Lynne giggled and flew away.

"Fairies," Iceland mumbled, he started following the fairy.

~~~Timeskip brought by an adorable curtsying Liechtenstein~~~

Iceland had begun to search for Lynne in the park that she always drags Norway or his troll to. "Damn, how am I supposed to find a three inch fairy in a giant park!"

"It was your job to watch her," Mr. Puffin reminded him.

"Not helping," Iceland glared at the bird.

"Maybe you can ask her for help," Mr. Puffin pointed in the direction of a young girl with a red dress and short, blonde hair: Liechtenstein, "She seems kinda lost too." Sure enough, Liechtenstein was looking around the park frantically with a worried expression.

Liechtenstein noticed Iceland and ran over to him. "I-Iceland!" Iceland now noticed that Liechtenstein was missing her signature purple ribbon. "My ribbon, someone took my ribbon!"

"This has Lynne written all over it. How could she do that to such a sweet and adorable girl?" A pink tint came to Iceland's cheeks as Mr. Puffin said that. To be honest, he was thinking the exact same thing.

"Hm? Lynne? Was that her name?" Liechtenstein asked curiously.

Iceland's eyes went wide, "W-wh-You can understand him?!" Iceland stammered out. Liechtenstein gave him a confused look that showed that she didn't understand why she wouldn't.

"Well, yeah, can't everyone? It kinda surprised me when he started talking at a meeting, but I got over it. I mean, England has that flying bunny and Norway has that green troll, so why shouldn't some animals talk as well?"

Iceland was completely stunned, this girl could see fairies as well? "That's amazing," he said.

"You got that right," Mr. Puffin flew off of Iceland's shoulder to sit on Liechtenstein's head, "Not many people can hear me talk or see fairies. You're special like Icey here and we've got some fairy problems of our own."

"Lynne stole my bow tie," Iceland pointed to his neck where his usual tie was missing, "I'll help you find Lynne if you want."

Liechtenstein smiled and Iceland felt his heart quicken, "That would be great."

~~~Timeskip brought by Iceland and Liechtenstein having tea~~~

"There she is!" Mr. Puffin pointed over to where Lynne was flying into the forest.

"Follow that fairy!" Iceland ran ahead with Liechtenstein following into the forest after Lynne. They ran, jumping over fallen trees, ducking under branches, and trying to not lose the fairy. But Lynne was fast and only giggled as she sped up. Liechtenstein sped up ahead of Iceland just an arm's reach away from Lynne, she dove for the fairy. Her fingers skimmed Lynne's wings but she still missed and fell.

Iceland caught her just before she hit the forest floor, "Are you okay?" He asked.

Liechtenstein looked up to see Lynne was gone. "Y-yeah," her voice shook. Liechtenstein stood as the tears started to fall. "We-we'll never catch her, will we?"

"Hey! You don't have to cry about it," Iceland tried to assure her.

Liechtenstein wiped away her tears, but more just kept coming. "Big Brother had gotten me that ribbon a while ago after I cut my hair. Just before, someone had mistaken me for a boy so he got me the ribbon to cheer me up. I always wear it because Big Brother brought me it and because I'm scared someone will mistake me for a boy again."

Iceland placed his hands on her shoulders, "Liechtenstein, you don't look like a boy," he said calmly, "You look like a beautiful young girl and anyone who mistakes you for a boy isn't right in the head." It disgusted him that someone would ever mistake her for a boy.

Liechtenstein looked up at the nation and stopped crying, "You think I'm beautiful?"

Iceland blushed a deep scarlet, he had no idea why he said all those things, they just came out. _But, _he thought, _is that really what I think of her then? Well yeah, she is pretty and caring and sweet but still speaks her mind and smart and has the prettiest smile..._with each thought, Iceland only grew even redder. "Um...well..."

"Hey, I caught her!" Mr. Puffin flew over to the two with Lynne in his claws. Lynne was holding Iceland's tie and wearing Liechtenstein's ribbon as a scarf, "Fork them over," Mr. Puffin instructed.

Iceland took Lynne from him, holding her by the wings, "Her ribbon," Lynne pouted and gave the ribbon back to Liechtenstein, "And my tie." She grumbled some stuff in Norwegian and gave back the tie. "Thank you," Iceland gave her back to Mr. Puffin.

"Hey, let me go!"

"Not a chance." Iceland started to put his tie back on, but couldn't get it right. It was hard for him to put his tie on without a mirror.

"Do you need any help?" Liechtenstein asked. Iceland reluctantly nodded and Liechtenstein began to tie his tie in a perfect bow.

"Thank you," he saw that Liechtenstein still hadn't tied her bow back in, "You having the same trouble?"

"Uh...yes, but... you don't have to..."

"Here," he took her ribbon and tied it into a bow in her hair. Both of their cheeks were dusted a light pink.

"Thank you. You know... um... maybe you can introduce me to more of your fairy friends."

Iceland smiled, "That would be nice, Liechtenstein."

"Erika Vogel, i-it's my human name, you can just call me that now."

Iceland was surprised, nations usually only used their human names if they were introducing themselves to humans or if they were close to another nation. "In that case, you can call me Emil Steilsson, it's my real name."

Liechtenstein smiled, "Okay, oh, I should go before big brother starts to get worried. Thank you, for helping me find my ribbon." Liechtenstein leaned up and gave Iceland a small peck on the cheek. Both were a deep red when she pulled away, not even Liechtenstein knew she could be so bold. Liechtenstein ran off with a final wave before she was gone.

~~~Timeskip of Iceland eating licorice, "What, were you expecting me to do something?"~~~

"Liechtenstein and Emil, huh?" Norway asked Lynne back at their house.

"Yeah, her real name's Erika it seems. Hey, why don't you let me out of this jar?" Lynne asked, knocking on the glass.

"That's your punishment for giving Emil and Liechtenstein a hard time today."

"But it was only apart of my plan! Come on, I'm not the only one who's noticed how he looks at her at meetings. It was my good deed."

Norway leaned back in his chair, "You just couldn't have a different plan?"

"Well it worked didn't it?"

"Hmph," Norway had noticed that Iceland's gaze on Liechtenstein did last a little longer than normal and vice versa, "I wonder if she'll start to call me Big Brother too."

"So...can I come out now?"

"No."

~~~Timeskip of Mr. Puffin circling Liechtenstein and Iceland~~~

Afterwards, Iceland did introduce Liechtenstein to other fairies and they started calling each other by their human names. And Liechtenstein started sitting next to Iceland at meetings, a lot of nations took notice of this and of the fact that Iceland would share his licorice with Liechtenstein.

The other Nordics did take notice of Iceland's closeness to Liechtenstein and tended to pester him about the relationship 24/7, Liechtenstein was having similar problems with Switzerland and the other Germanic countries. Both would deny that the relationship was anything more than friendship while sporting a deep blush.

But, it became hard to deny after Liechtenstein accidentally called Norway "Big Brother" much to his delight, Switzerland's anger, and Lichtenstein and Iceland's embarrassment.

* * *

** A/N: I don't own Hetalia, I'm just a fan who ships Iceliech and wanted to write a fanfic cause this pairing needs more love. This couple is really cute cause they're both the little siblings in their "families" so I wanted to write a cute little thing about it. Their personalities also remind me of Kisa and Hiro Sohma, who are a young couple from Fruits Basket for those of you who have never seen the series, with Liechtenstein being sweet and cute like Kisa and Iceland being hotheaded and somewhat like Hiro. I hope you enjoyed! Please comment and fav if you want! **


End file.
